A user of a computing device uses a browser to access, download and view webpages stored on multiple web servers. To access, download and view webpages a browser requires a network connection to web servers over the Internet or the World Wide Web. When the network connection is unavailable or is slow, a user cannot view the requested webpages, even those webpages that a user has previously requested and viewed.